Session 12a (Stars of Io)
The Star Pals Win back their armor, then scout the temple of Bahamut. Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: 6800 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: 6800 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: 6800 **Shelley - Zem ***XP: 6800 *Date: October 2, 2012 *Location: A-Frame Summary Dragon Dealings *try to convince the dragon to give back the armor because it's the right thing to do *try to trick him into taking the cursed hat *try to convince him we're the best people to keep it *contest ideas Niflung's Challenge *the riddle/fight contestRK1 *riddles on pedestals *rising water *Zem steals answers *the fightRK2 *Wuell looks for final riddle *Wuell finds and solves final riddle *Niflung says we cheated *Wuell dies *Niflung concedes Kind of a Victory *Nimozaren helps resurrect Wuell Commentary SG *I understand dragons are supposed to be proud, but this dragon was just a great big sore loser. I still think I bested him physically and he just threw a huge fit. I don't like that he was impossible to argue with. I also don't like how most of everything I say is either ignored or I'm spoken over. This applies to more than just this dragon. And I understand that my character is a 12 year old girl, but that concept never seems to apply when all of the enemies are attacking me, only when I'm trying to talk or make decisions. PP *To Shelly: I only remember you wanting to reverse steal the cursed hat on his head, steal the armor out of his claws, and stealling the answers from around his neck. If you feel like you're being ignored, you're just going to have to speak up. I like to hear from everybody, and these two sessions we were especially low on good ideas. If I ever ignore you or speak over you it's not intentional. *We really only had two plans to convince Niflung to give us back the armor, and neither worked. The problem is with him, and later with the priests of Bahamut, that we can't really prove that we should be the ones to protect the Stars. After we failed to guilt him and trick him, we really didn't know what to do, and we could only offer silly suggestions while we nervously delayed attacking him, since that would presumably undo our allegiance. I felt like we minced words too long before getting to the challenge. I'm not sure I would fix it though. *The design of the non-combat challenge was cool. The difficulty or riddles was fair. I don't know why he was wearing the answers around his neck, unless he meant for taking them to be part of the challenge, since he surely could have memorized 7 answers (or however many there were). It was nice to fight a dragon whose special attack wasn't just more damage, but a disable. I like to see condition inflicting attacks from the big baddies instead of just big damage. *I'm excited about the new resurrection ritual rules. Should we put them on their own wiki page somewhere? edit Yes. * RK1 **I liked the riddle challenge but felt like it was more of a challenge for the players rather than the characters. That said Naiv did feel like he had some utility in this part of the challenge even if his ability to parse draconic was nonexistent. * RK2 **I feel like I didn't do much in this battle despite having the highest damage output. I did like that Niflung did acknowledge the fact that Naiveral was a worthy opponent. RB: **I really dug the riddle challenge. My only real quibble was the invisible pillar - that big 'empty space' would have been a lot more noticeable if there hadn't been an almost-as-big empty space right across from it. Know your weaknesses (in this case drawing) and work around them (make Paul do it) **I do like the *idea* of more complex rezzing rules. I'm not sure I'd take it terribly well if the perma-death happened to me, as I've grown rather fond of Wuel and, if his story must end prematurely, I would like for it to be for something a little less arbitrary than "We rolled bad a whole bunch", particularly since, to fill the same party role, I'd have to make a virtually identical character. Likewise, if you're going to castrate a PC (stripping all his powers) you need to have a pretty ready way to uncastrate him so he doesn't have to lurch around with no way to fuck things for too long. Loot *Armor of Io's Hide(again) *400 gp *2215 residum *4075 arcane components *5865 Divine components *8105 Nature components.